Turn Against the Sun
by Perhin
Summary: When Sam arrives at the Blessed Isle, Frodo is reunited with his friend and love.


**Author name:** Elgato Gamgins

**Pairing:** Frodo/Sam

**Rating:** PG-13

**Category:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing.

**Credits:** Thanks to my lovely beta, Suzafroda!

**Author's Note:** Umm...I'm not sure if Suza betaed this. I have so many fics that I wrote before I got her and so many fics after. If you find a spelling error, tell me so I can fix it.

He was finally doing it. Samwise Gamgee of the Shire was finally going to Valinor. Being one of the Ring bearers, even for a short while, he was privileged to cross over the Sea.

After his wife Rosie died, Sam went into a state of depression. Nothing was the same. Rosie's side of the bed was empty. There wasn't her sweet smile. Everything reminded him of her.

And here Sam was on one of the last ships to the Blessed Isle, surrounded by Big People. There was a light breeze in the air, and the sun was shinning down. An elf, Lómëlenian, lightly tapped Sam on the shoulder.

"Master Gamgee," the elf said, "we will be arriving soon."

Sam's face lit up. He was finally going to see Frodo after so many years. Many questions raced through Sam's mind. Would he remember what Sam looked like? Would Frodo still be the Frodo he knew? Would he be waiting for him on the sand?

Not long after Lómëlenian's announcement, Sam could see the outline of land. Specks moved about and soon were to be seen as people waiting for their loved ones. As the ship came closer, Sam noticed the light blues and greens the Elves wore that reminded him of the sparkling waters below. Their faces were bright and happy, not like the ones he had seen at Rivendell and Lothlorien.

The ship came to the shore, and Elves filed off, laughing and smiling like they had been born again. Sam lingered. He had gotten used to the movement of the Sea, and had to settle himself now that the ship was still. Slowly, he walked, with the help of two elves, and found himself feeling sand beneath his feet. It was warm and cool at the same time, and looked like gold. After thanking the elves, he was alone. Sam walked a bit further and saw a sight he had longed to see.

Perched on a large rock, Frodo sat. His knees were drawn up and a looked of sadness was on his face. The Sea air blew his hair back, and Sam could see that Frodo had remained the same. Feeling someone watching him, Frodo tilted his head up and nearly fell off the rock with shock. He lightly jumped off and ran to Sam.

"Sam," Frodo whispered.

"Frodo," Sam said. "It's been so long."

Without another word they hugged, tears streaming down their faces. They stayed like that for a while. Frodo broke their hug and stared at his friend.

"Valinor has all ready affected you."

Sam gave Frodo an odd look.

Frodo grinned. "Take a look at yourself."

Sam brought his hands to his face and gasped. Years wore and age had passed away, and smooth tanned skin took its place. Wrinkles were no more and his hair was back to its sandy-brown color. Sam flexed his arm.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," he said quietly. Sam smiled at Frodo. "Does this happen to everyone?"

"It happened to Bilbo," Frodo said. "It doesn't happen to the Elves as they're immortal and forever young." Frodo paused and thought for a moment. "I think it made me seem a few years younger."

Sam nodded. "What_ is_ it exactly?"

"Power of the Valar," Frodo said casually. He took Sam's hand into his own. "Come now. It's time to show you your new home."

Frodo took Sam away from the sand onto a path. It led into a wood, much like the ones surrounding Lorien. Many flowers were among the trees and Sam couldn't wait to grow some of his own. They soon were in an area will hills, and near the path there was a picket fence. Beyond the fence was a smial with a green door with bras knob, and a small, but perfect, garden lined the pathway to the smial's door.

"The Elves planted the garden and created the smial for Bilbo and me when we arrived," Frodo commented. "We needed you here. The Elves do a wonderful job, but I've always like your gardening style better."

This made Sam grin and blush. He muttered a 'thank you' and fallowed Frodo towards smial. Frodo opened the door, and let it swing back so it hit the wall. The smial was homey and even though it wasn't like built like Bagend Bilbo and Frodo over the years had made it resemble it. There were many hat and coat racks on the walls lining the entrance hallway (insisted by Bilbo) and there were tunnels leading left and right, making Sam feel a bit lost, much like how he had always felt at Brandyhall.

"Welcome home, Sam!" Frodo said, gesturing for Sam to go inside.

♥ ♥ ♥

After a good supper and a tour of the smial, Frodo and Sam moved into the parlor. According to Frodo, Bilbo spent many nights with Elrond and Gandalf, and wouldn't be back until late.

They talked of many things in the parlor; about the Shire, Aragorn and Gondor, the happenings of Frodo's cousins. Frodo wasn't shocked when he heard the news of Sam's thirteen children or that Merry married Estella. "He was always eyeing her", he said. After five cups of tea each and a tin of biscuits, Frodo put his empty teacup on the coffee table and sighed.

"Sam," Frodo said.

"Yes?"

"I've been wanting to do something for many years. At first, I thought there was something wrong with me; thought that I was odd. But one day, about ten years ago, I took a walk to the west end of the Isle. Sitting on the sand were two Elves. They were kissing. That may not sound odd at all, but after I watched for a while I found them to be males. Then I realized that there wasn't anything wrong with me at all, just that…I'm different."

Sam had listened intently to Frodo; hearing the word 'kissing' made Sam feel like he hadn't felt in a while; it made him feel like Rosie was still alive and well; being with Frodo all day made him forget all his troubles and problems of the past. Looking into Frodo's eyes, Sam asked, "And why are you different?"

Leaning forward, Frodo lightly brushed his lips over Sam's. He put a hand on Sam's and kissed him again, deeper this time. Frodo opened his eyes and said, "Because I love you."

Sam now knew what those feelings were. He loved Frodo. It wasn't like his love for Rosie; it was just a great but different. He still loved his Rosie, and he loved Frodo, too.

"I love you, too," Sam whispered. Frodo smiled and hugged Sam. They sat like that in the parlor for a long while, and they eventually fell asleep. When Bilbo came home, he found Frodo's head on Sam's shoulder and Sam's hand in Frodo's.


End file.
